


Again now, Spin around now

by fihkr



Series: "[Obnoxious] Pop song" theme [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fihkr/pseuds/fihkr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set to a song by Becky G "Cant Stop Dancing." </p><p>imo its a pretty good song<br/>This was written pretty quickly, I apologize for any grammatical errors I may have missed~<br/>--------</p>
    </blockquote>





	Again now, Spin around now

**Author's Note:**

> Set to a song by Becky G "Cant Stop Dancing." 
> 
> imo its a pretty good song  
> This was written pretty quickly, I apologize for any grammatical errors I may have missed~  
> \--------

“How do you move so…” Luhan raised his hands and dropped them, following a smooth S gesture.

 

Yixing smirked, but hadn’t stopped moving. His arms rolling and locking in place, his legs followed suit,rolling his ankles and Luhan feared that he would break. But he never did. Yixing always danced so stiffly he had noticed, like a robot who had been given creative freedom. It was his only flaw. Though there were times, brief moments, where his movements are looser and more human. When his hips sway and roll, when his arms reach out and grab Luhan and--, “Oh god _please,_ no,"

 

“I don't understand,” Yixing smiled, his dimples showing. He moved a hand to the small of Luhansk back and pulled him in, “You’re a good dancer."

 

“No, Im not” Luhan felt his face redden as Yixing took his other hand. The mix he had put on switched to a smoother song, harps and guitars playing over a muted bass and strong hollow sounding drums. Nothing like the dubstep he had trained so long and felt familiar towards. “I can’t dance to this—"

“Yes you can,” The hand that was resting on Luhan's back moved to his waist, “Just move like this,"

 

Both of Yixing's hands on his hips, guiding him into the rhythm, guiding his steps. It wasn’t all terribly new to Luhan as he had danced like this before, though, only in the privacy of his bathroom. Never with someone else present, or attempting to dance with him. He stared at the floor the entire time (if he were to look up he would be met with Yixing's smile, bright soft and a tad bit blinding this close), his feet clumsily mimicking Yixing's before he finally managed to grasp the simple movements and match them to the beat. 

 

“See you’re getting it!” His hand left Luhan's waist (and the second it did Luhan found himself missing the weight and warmth immediately), grabbing the mans other free hand as the music slowly built up; steel drums entered during this measure and were pounded on heavily, matching the sound of Luhans own heart . Yixing spun him around several times, bringing him into his arms and then spinning him back, hands still clasped together. The drums played louder, the song coming to an end, and Yixing let go of Luhan's hand, dancing on his own completely lost in the music. And the woman’s voice, that rung clear and strong on the track, reflected Luhan's thoughts exactly.

_Don’t let go, let go of me_


End file.
